Hi My Name Is?
by Saisix
Summary: When Kim and Ron are on the verge of becoming a couple a new stranger rolls into town. Full summary inside. I know I hate it when people do this but my summary wont fit I'm sorry. My second fanfic ever. Read and Review PLEASE!
1. The Tinder

IT'S DISCLAIMING TIME! Sorry I've watched the parady rangers to much. I don't own Kim Possible or any characters in it. If the OC I write about in this fic resembles another character I didn't plan it. It is simply a coincedense. Bold words are emphasis and Italicized are thoughts and underlined are for song lyrics.

Summary: When Kim and Ron are on the verge of become a couple a new stranger blows into town. Armed with nothing but his homemade guitar, amp, and dirty clothes this stranger will suddenly find himself in a world full of teen drama, super villains, and rainbow colored meteorites!

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron and Kim pushed the double doors leading to the parking lot open. It being the last day of their Sophomore year Kim thought Ron would be celebrating but instead he was complaining. Not that he didn't have good reason to. Still recently Kim had started to notice Ron. It's not like he was physically changing or anything. He still had his goofy grin, tussled blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, his freckled dotted white skin, and his body still had that tinniest bit of cute pudge Ron got from eating to much Bueno Nacho. But that was the whole point. **Before** his hair was just blond, his eyes brown, skin pale, and his body wasn't something she didn't bother looking to closely at. Lately Kim had just started seeing him........well differently was about the best way she could put it.

"Awww man I can't believe Mr. Barkin assigned summer reading. This tanks."

"It's not **that** bad Ron we have two and a half months to read only one book. It may be a classic, but Jane Eyre can't be that bad. I heard it's a sweet story about two people falling in love." Kim said trying to get Ron to take an interest knowing he was a bit of a hopeless romantic. _Maybe I'm jut imagining things. I've been looking at him for the past three month like he's changed but he hasn't he's still the same old Ron. "Who ever said that was a bad thing" another voice seemed to argue back. "He's always been there for you, cared for you, he has even gone out of his way to set you up with other guys just so you will be happy. If that isn't romantic what is?" I have been having these sudden urges to kiss him especially after a mission when we usually have to squeeze under one blanket on the flight home, but one of us always seems to fall asleep before I can do it._ Kim thought while mentally kicking herself. "Tell you what if you bring over something to eat tomorrow then we will both sit down and read the first chapter together. Okay?"

Ron looked over at his best friend for more than twelve years like she had just saved his life for what seemed like the one hundredth time. _I most have saved the world a couple of times in a past life to have such a good friend. _"Alright you got a deal. How does Bueno Nacho sound?" He asked reaching over to shake her hand.

Giggling she reached out and took the offered hand. "Well then it's a date." The words were out of her mouth before she even realized what she was saying. _Oh no please don't tell me he going to react the way I think he is? _Kim turned to see the way Ron was reacting. But Ron had in fact not acted the way she thought he would. She was expecting a full blown panic attack, or at least some hyperventilating. Instead he had gotten very tense. He looked down and fiddled with his hands trying to wring something out that wasn't there.

"Ah...yea....well....umm.....okay you want anything in particular?" He asked trying to forget about what she had just said.

"I uhh just a salad will be fine." She replied trying not to blush to hard or think of the grand slip up she had just made. "I plan on going to the mall with Monique tomorrow morning, then I have to go cheer practice. So I wont be home till around six or six thirty okay?"

"Oh uh yea sure okay then. I'll be at your house then." With this Ron turned and started walking towards his house.

Kim stood there and watched him as long as she could making sure he didn't get hit by a car or fall prey to some random act of clumsiness. _And _she thought _also to watch his cute little butt_. Suddenly Monique was standing next to Kim. Seeing that her girlfriend had the thousand yard stare she quickly followed her line of sight.

"Wow girl it took you long enough to finally notice." the dark skinned girl purred with a smile that would have mad any evil villain proud.

"What?"

"Well unless you're checking out that forty year old mail man. The only guy on the street is Ron."

Kim looked around and instantly spotted the balding man. He kinda looked like a cross between a walrus and hairless ferret. He even seemed to waddle from mailbox to mailbox. "Well you caught me. Are you gonna tell him?" She asked with a hint of worry in her voice. A hint that didn't go unnoticed by her best girlfriend.

"Not if you don't want me to. But you should tell him soon. That boy is a better catch than most people realize. If you don't tell him quick someone else might." The young girl then turned and walked away leaving Kim to think of who else might be interested in Ron.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ron finally managed to get home without getting hit by any objects moving faster the thirty miles per hour. The first thing he did was go to the kitchen he wasn't hungry or anything it was just what he usually did after school. Get home, make a snack, watch some TV, then make something for dinner. Right now though his body was on autopilot. Looking on the fridge he found a note that told him that his parents were going to be working late again tonight. This hardly registered in his mind though. Cause right now all pistons were firing in the brain of this one Ronald Stoppable. _"Well then it's a date." _He kept replaying the words over and over again in his head. After standing in the kitchen for some time that didn't mean anything to Ron he walked up the stairs and into his room. Ron seemed to be in some sort of daze if anyone looked at him. After sitting on his bed Rufus popped out of his hiding place inside Ron's pocket. Seeing his friend like he had just seen a ghost made Rufus concerned. Climbing up his arm Rufus perched on Ron's shoulder. From there he waved his small paw in front of his eyes.

"Hellooo? Anyone home?" He squeaked

"Huh? Oh hey Rufus no I'm okay I'm just a little bit confused. Did you hear what Kim said?"

"Uh uh. Sleeping.", the little mole rat replied shaking his head.

"Well Kim asked me to come over with some Bueno Nacho toma..." was all Ron could get out.

"Cheese?!?!"

"Not right now little buddy tomorrow when I have to go over to Kim's."

"No cheese?" out of nowhere Rufus seemed to pull out a full blown puppy-dog pout. Combined with his natural cuteness and small size instantly made Ron cave.

"Alright lets go see what kind of cheese we got."

"Yea! CHEESE!"

Ron walked back down stairs and back into the kitchen. Opening the fridge Ron pulled out Rufus' block of cheddar. Pulling a cheese knife from a drawer he sliced off a good portion and laid it in front of his naked friend. "Well as I was saying before your stomach interrupted, Kim wants me to come over tomorrow to read some of our required reading for the summer."

Rufus looked up from the now already half eaten slice of cheese. "So?"

"Do you think I would be freaking out this bad if that was all. No at the very end she turned to me, **giggled**, and then said "Well then it's a **date**." I mean what does that mean? Do you think she is interested in me? Is she just joking around like always? God knows I've only been dreaming about her since the fourth grade. Rufus little buddy I'm in over my head what should I do?" Ron looked over to his little friend hoping he would have the answer he so desperately needed.

"Hmmmmmmm. Walk?" was the only thing the mole rat could think of.

"Oh yea anywhere in particular?" Ron asked with a suspicious crossing of his arms.

"Bueno Nacho?"

_I knew this was going to end up with him eating. Oh well maybe the walk **will** do me some good._ "Alright you win, but take it easy I'm a little light on allowance right now ok?"

"Mmmm Hmmm mmmm hmmm okay gatchya." With this Rufus climbed into his usual pocket waiting for the delicious meal to come.

Ron looking at the clock on the wall was surprised to see that three full hours had past since he had gotten home. Effectively making it dark outside. _Wow I really loose myself when I'm thinking. Heh maybe I shouldn't think to much or I'll miss my date with Kim tommorow. _Stepping outside and locking his door Ron started walking to the local Bueno Nacho at a brisk pace.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

At the Bueno Nacho, Ron was currently walking to, a young Hispanic was setting down his stuff in front of the large Bueno Nacho taco sign. In his left hand he held a large black box with latches on one side. The other hand carried a rumpled duffel bag that obviously contained a large amount clothes due to the fact that it looked full to the limit. The last thing he carried was in neither his left or right hand, but on his back. It was a large leather trunk. _Though I doubt anyone could guess what's in here. _He thought to himself. He started to feel the an uneasiness come over him as he watched people gather their things to leave or quicken their pace after seeing that he wasn't just passing by. He didn't mind he got these stares all the time. Especially in these small suburbia towns. Though he did expect more from this town. _I mean if I was gonna cause trouble don't they think their hero would save 'em?_ _Then again how would I know maybe the hero is like that Team Impossible were you have to "pay to get saved". Man what a bunch of bull "pay to get saved" it doesn't even rhyme that well. Okay man stop thinking about everything like it's a song. _He chuckled to himself. A lot of stuff was new to him, that he had to admit. But taking a second he looked down at his jacket. The one thing he never seemed to tire of was the little sticker name tags that said, "Hi my name is" followed by a big blank space. In fact he was wearing two right now. On the top one it said, "Hi my name is Ryan." On the second one below that it said, "Hi my name What you don't know?" It always made him laugh.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hello again well I guess this is the end of the first chapter. I meant this to be a Oneshot, but once I started writing I didn't want to draw it out into a very long chapter. Mainly because this is my second ever fanfic and well I wont to do it as right as possible. I know I'm probably not keeping the characters totally in character, but I'm trying my best and that's the best I can do. Well I will try to get chapter two out as fast as possible for the three people who will probably read this.


	2. The Fireplace

I AM THE MIGHTY DISCLAIMER GOD! I RULE OVER ALL DISCLAIMERS! I DECREE THAT THIS AUTHOR SHALL NO LONGER WRITE OUT DISCLAIMERS FOR THIS STORY BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW HE IS TO POOR TO OWN ANYTHING!

HEY! WTF MAN! Did you have to insult me?

YES YES I DID.

Well I'm still gonna do it. I don't own Kim Possible or any other songs I plan to use in this fic.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron was currently walking to his favorite restaurant the famous Bueno Nacho. "Say Rufus don't you think that this Bueno Nacho would be like super famous by now? I mean with Kim eating here all the time. I mean don't you think this one would get a little special attention or extra security?" Ron pondered this very thought as Rufus poked his head out of his home away from home known as Ron's pocket. Shrugging his tiny shoulders he looked at his owner as if expecting more question. _Ron's mind really does wonder a lot. One minute he's freaking out about Kim and what she said. Next minute he's contemplating the security measures of a Bueno Nacho. _Climbing up to Ron's neck Rufus stands there shaking his head. Making the noise mothers make when disappointing with their children. Hearing this Ron turns his head to look at his small passenger. "What!? It's a legitimate thought it's not like I was thinking something crazy or perverted. Like ummm oh I know. Can hippo's roll over without dying? Or what Kim wears to bed."

Rufus' eyes pop open at the last statement. "Whoa TMI", he squeaks in surprise holding his small paws in front of himself as if trying to protect his face.

"Oh yea sorry little buddy. I was just trying to prove that my point about **our **Bueno Nacho isn't something to brush off."

"Okay Okay. Special Bueno Nacho. Gotchya." Giving Ron a weary thumbs up to convince him.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Several blocks away a young Hispanic teen was sitting on a rather large and heavy trunk next to the large Bueno Nacho taco sign thinking to himself. _I wonder what this hero wears to bed at night? I mean does he wear pajamas of himself? Does he sleep on bedsheets with his picture on them? It would be a bit shallow, but then again how many people can say "I'm gonna go sleep on a body size picture of my own face"? _Laughing out loud at a joke that no one else heard made the few remaining people at the fast food restaurant think twice about their dinning decision. A few minutes later a few more people left, but not a urgent as the first ones. Looking around to see that not many people were left after the last group of patrons left. _Well these people seem to be the most open minded here so might as well earn my dinner. _Undoing the latches on the large trunk he quickly pulls out an average looking acoustic guitar. Then undoing the only latches on the side of the box revealed that it was actually on old amp. So old in fact that it didn't even have brand name on it. _No matter how many times I use this thing I can't help but think it's not going to work the next time around. _Picking up two cords from the empty trunk he plugs one into the guitar and then the amplifier. Playing a few chords to test the guitars tuning and the amp's volume. Ryan found that his first and fifth sting were off. Playing a few more chords and twisting the peg heads he tunes it to perfection by ear. This part had always warmed his body and sent chills down his spine. Of course plenty of people could still tune guitars without electric tuners, but the fact that he had done it without any help from the start. He would travel from city to city playing songs to whoever would listen. Eat food that was paid for solely by what people gave to him for his playing. When his amp's battery would run out he would play without it until he could find a place to charge it. In the end music gave him everything he needed.

Finally ready play he turns and sits on the trunk facing the people, "Any request?" he asks loudly. Anyone listening closely enough could hear a slight Texan accent.

A young boy who had been watching him intently the whole time suddenly jumps up, "HOME ON THE RANGE!"

"Freddy! Behave yourself." Was the worried mother's reply.

"An oldy but a goody" Ryan chuckles.

Because he could tell the little boy loved cowboys by his hat and cowboy boots he unplugs the guitar giving it a old timey sound. Playing the opening chords he starts to sing with a deep cowboy accent that comes out of nowhere.

Oh, give me a home where the buffalo roam

Where the deer and the antelope play

Where seldom is heard a discouraging word

And the skies are not cloudy all day

He takes a break from the words and simply plays letting the music fill the little world he had created. He can see people swaying now so he says, "Everybody Now!"

With a bit of hesitance the small crowd joins in.

Home, home on the range

Where the deer and the antelope play

Where seldom is heard a discouraging word

And the skies are not cloudy all day

After playing some fade out chords Ryan stands and takes a bow to the scattered clapping coming from the people.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Apparent relief was seen on Ron's face when he could finally see the large Bueno Nacho Taco that recently he had name "Tacor" pronounced Ta-core. Getting closer he could hear the sound of light clapping and kid like laughter. "Rufus! I think the dancing taco guy is back maybe we can finally show him the new moves we thought of!"

"Ho Yeah!" was Rufus' only reply.

Picking up the pace Ron starts to jog hoping the taco man wont leave for some reason. Rounding the corner Ron can't hold in his excitement anymore and as soon as he sees the building yells, "Dancing Taco Man!"

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Turning his head around to see what the loud shouting was all about Ryan could see a another teen around his age pop around the corner. Ryan looked him over trying figure him out. He was wearing a red jersey, a set of tan khakis, with a pair of what looked like black and white Converse shoes. He had blond hair, freckles, brown eyes, and stood at about 5'10''. Not knowing exactly to do with the situation and also not knowing what the hell the other guy was talking about Ryan decided to just run with it.

"Okay but I don't know that one so I'll have to wing it" Turning back towards the crowd he starts to play a generic three chord melody and inserting the words "Dancing taco man" in a sing song voice.

Ron, who at first is unable to overcome his disappointment that there was in fact no dancing taco man to begin with, doesn't even notice the singing figure. After a few seconds though Ron's brain finally registers the singing stranger. His head sported long black hair that when put into a ponytail still reached his lower back. His face was Hispanic in shape and color, but the texture suggested that the second parent wasn't Latino at all. He had a well grown goatee misleading people to think he was older. His eyes were dark brown making them look black. Ron couldn't get a definite height cause he was sitting but if he had to guess he would say they were about the same height. His clothes were another site to behold altogether. His coat, which was the most noticeable thing on him, was modeled after an old western duster. Brown worn leather reached down to his knees and split down the middle starting from the top of his pants in the back.

_Wow did this guy jump out of old western movie. _Ron thought to himself. Walking so he could take in the front view of the young man Ron completed his analysis of the guitarist. The shirt he wore under the old duster was a solid black shirt with what looked like a green cog and claw of some kind in the center. Splattered as if the person was getting hit by blood were some white dots and streaks giving the illusion that the person was bled on by someone or something. The shirt wasn't tucked and led to a simple pair of blue jeans that didn't seem to have any character beside the fact that the bottoms were a bit torn. His boots where what surprised Ron the most because they were old fashioned brown leather cowboy boots. _Why would he wear the coat and boots, but no hat or button shirt? The jeans could go either way but still this guy is weird. And I've never seen him around before. Could he be one of those drifting robbers I sometimes hear about? I better be careful around him make sure he doesn't hurt anyone. _Whispering to his shoulder where Rufus was currently hiding Ron said, "See I told you Rufus they should have increased security here."

The whole time Ron had been walking around, Ryan had also been keeping and eye on him to. _Maybe he performs here and thinks I'm trying to steal his spot? What if he's crazy I mean he was just talking to his own shoulder. I don't want him hurting anyone so if things get too tense I'll just leave. _Hoping to feel him out and see if he was dangerous Ryan finished the fake little song and looked directly at Ron. "So any other request?" he said in his most friendliest tone and a smile on his face. Ryan had realized some time ago that you could learn a lot about a person by what they listen to. And even more so by what songs they requested from street performers.

Caught off guard by the tone and smile Ron couldn't think of anything to say except for the name of a song for him to play. "How about Hello Hello Hello." Immediately Ron regretted opening his mouth. _Oh man did I just request a boy band song?_

Ryan sat there for a few moments bewildered at what he had just heard. "Ummmm dude how about something that actually requires an instrument." holding up his guitar for Ron to see. _Yep this guys nuts._

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's note's time. Yea I'm still gonna do disclaimers I'm just trying to make them a bit funny while I'm doing it. Sorry not much happens in this chapter. I tend to ramble at some points I need to fix this I know. What will happen? Will Ron and Ryan become friends? Will they become enemies. WILL RUFUS GET HIS CHEESE! Find out next time when I update and I have no idea when that is. lol sorry. I'll try for as soon as possible please review............................I like reviews.


	3. The Flint

Disclaimers Roll Out!

You know you don't have to put a theme to every disclaimer we do right?

I don't own Kim Possible or any of the songs featured in this fanfic the only thing I made is the OC Ryan. There you happy?.........ass.

Actually I'd like to take this time to encourage all four of my readers to listen to the songs from here on out while reading this fic. Of coarse I can't make you, but I highly recommend you do. I'm not saying buy them off iTunes or illegally download them either. My suggestion is simple Youtube. If your reading this on a dial up connections then I'm sorry, but music will play a big part in this fic and knowing at least the song in your head will help a lot. Well on with the show.....or story.......or fanfic whatever this is.

Oh and for those of you who don't get the reference the princess and McDremy refer to the characters Giselle (played by Amy Adams) and Robert Philip (played by Patrick Dempsey) in the movie "Enchanted". And the song is "So Close" By Jon McLaughlin.

­________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Yea this guy's an ass._

Ron couldn't keep the thought out of his head. Of coarse he never cursed out loud, but when he didn't need to speak out loud he indulged in the rare curse. Then again he did just request a boy band song from a guitarist. In fact he could here some of the little kids snickering at their tables. Ron was just grateful the light outside wasn't bright enough to reveal his blush. Knowing that he had probably taken the comment the wrong way Ron decided to keep being friendly to the other teen.

Ryan ,taking the chance the silence between them created, stood up. Turning back towards the trunk and opening it he pulled out a square piece of cardboard. Carefully placing it in front of the trunk he looked it over making sure that enough light was hitting it so people could read what was on it. Ron noticed this and looked closely to read what it said.

"Please donate to quell the beast that took the place of my stomach." Ron couldn't help but chuckle at the sign. Other people however didn't seem to find it very funny. In fact Ron could hear some groaning and a few people even got up and left. Ron could hear some of their words as they passed by. "I knew he wasn't just here to play music. Damn beggar why doesn't he get a job like everyone else?" "I know what you mean. And did you notice how he played that first song for free? That's how they get you. Play a song and then they try to make you feel sorry for them by saying the moneys for food. Yea right hes probably going to go buy drugs with it. _Wow can you even get drugs in Middleton? I know no place is perfect, but I've never seen any shady looking people around before. Maybe in Lowerton I bet._

"What's with the sign?" Ron couldn't help but ask.

Ryan looked up at the other teenager. "What? Never heard of a street musician?" He replied with a bit of a smirk.

"Heh heh. No I meant the "beast" part." Ron did air quotations with his fingers to emphasize his point.

Ryan looked at the sign and laughed. "Most people stop reading after the "Please donate" part." Ryan had used air quotations as well. If they were meant to make fun of the blond teen Ron couldn't tell. "I mean most people have already decided that they are going to give me any money or not even before they hear me play. So I wanted to put something funny for the few people that do read it all. So any request that require an instrument or am I gonna have to start taking dancing lessons and travel with four other musically challenged guys?"

"Hey the Oh Boyz made great music!" Ron yelled back in a tone a bit higher than he liked.

Ryan could only chuckle and hold up his hands in surrender. _Okay this guy isn't dangerous, but he sure has bad taste in music._ "Okay okay I don't wanna get into a shouting match I just want to play some music and hopefully get some food before the store closes. So wanna make a donation? A dollar gets you a song." He had said the last part as if he tempting someone to do something.

"Sorry my man but I only got a twenty." He said shrugging his shoulders and lifting his arms. Then placing his right hand on his chin and his left in the crook of his elbow he thought of something. "How about I pay for your dinner and you pay me back in songs?"

"Let me think about it. I might get enough money anyways. Oh it seems I have my first paying customer of the night. Hello little lady what song would you like to hear?" The little lady in question was a small blond haired girl who's hair was in pigtails.

"I wanna hear that song that plays when the princess and McDreamy dance in that movie." She said with a giggle.

Ryan contained the angry groan that wanted to escape his body. He knew what song she was talking about it was named "So Close" by Jon McLaughin or something or the other. He had heard it when he watched the movie "Enchanted" when he was staying in New York. In fact he had liked the songs so much he bought the movie's soundtrack CD just to learn the words and create guitar solo versions for all the songs he liked.

No what frustrated him off was the way the girl was requesting the song. If he were any other street musician he would be at a lost as to what song she meant. Most street musicians didn't have enough time or money to rewrite songs to fit other instruments let alone almost every single one they heard. Fortunately he wasn't any other street musician. _This little girl is lucky I'm as good as I am._ He thought with a hint of bitterness. So taking the two dollars he stood and opening the trunk once again Ryan placed the acoustic guitar in the lid of the trunk and then straped it into place. Pulling out a long wood looking guitar he turns and looks at Ron. "Hold this for a second would'ja?"

Surprised Ron quickly took the guitar from him. While holding it with both hands, one near the head and the other one under the body, he looked it over. Inspecting the guitar the best he could Ron noticed the strings were quite thick and spaced far apart from each other. It had a wood looking paint job and a black face plate. It also had a tattered leather strap. _This isn't an electric or acoustic guitar. I think It's a bass. Yea I'm pretty sure that's what their called._

With the bass guitar out of the way Ryan lifted up the padding that separated it from his electric one. Removing the guitar and putting the strap on he turned back to Ron and motioned for him to give back the bass. Gently putting the bass back Ryan then turned and plugged in the ruby red guitar and started to test it's tuning.

"What kind of guitar is that?" Ron asked.

Without looking up he answered, "It's a Jackson JS1 Dinky Electric Guitar." Pausing for a moment he looked up, laughed, and then repeated, "Heh Dinky that always makes me laugh."

"Wow that's awesome anything special about it?"

"No not really it's got an average Alder body, Bolt-On rock maple neck, twenty-two jumbo frets, two Jackson JE10 Humbucker pickups," at this point Ryan noticed that all Ron was doing was nodding his and while looking at the guitar. _He doesn't understand a word I'm saying. I really gotta mess with this guy. _Ryan continued his list as if he hadn't noticed Ron's apparent lack of guitar knowledge "With a V8 engine, and twin turbo volume knobs on the front." He finished by pointing to the volume and tone controls on the front.

Ron kept on nodding. "Man that is sweet."

Ryan looked at him as if had caught him with his pants down. "You don't know a word I just said do you?"

"Ye.....no I don't, but it is very shiny and red." He confessed while rubbing the back of his neck.

"Nah don't feel bad. The parts that were true I read off a description I got from the internet. To be honest I don't know anything technical about guitars. And yes. Yes it is shiny and red. Now if you'll excuse me I have a couple of bucks to earn."

Sitting back down on the now closed trunk Ryan begin to play the opening notes to the song "So Close".

You're in my arms

And all the world is calm

The music playing on for only two

So close together

And when I'm with you

So close to feeling alive

_Wow he sings good. _Ron thought.

A life goes by

Romantic dreams must die

So I bid mine goodbye and never knew

So close was waiting, waiting here with you

And now forever I know

All that I wanted to hold you

So close

_He sings __**really**__ good._

So close to reaching that famous happy end

Almost believing this was not pretend

And now you're beside me and look how far we've come

So far

We are

So close

(Guitar Solo)

When the solo reached the high point Ron could have sworn he saw shooting starts fall across the sky.

How could I face the faceless days

If I should lose you now?

We're so close

To reaching that famous happy end

And almost believing this was not pretend

Let's go on dreaming

For we know we are

Lowering his voice Ryan looked directly at the little girl as he finished the song.

So close

So close

And still so far

The little girl ran back to her mother giggling the whole way back.

Ron stood there with a look of shock on his face. He had heard the song before when Kim had taken him to the movies to see Enchanted. He knew the song was classical in nature and sounded really nice. Kim had even held his hand then later saying, "The music was so beautiful I just felt like holding something dear to me." _Wait. _He thought pulling him out of his wonder induced daze for a second. _How can I not know Kim's feelings for me? She seems to be throwing herself at me all the time. _Turning his attention back to the teen holding the guitar._ What I do know is how great this guy must be to play a classical song with a guitar. But he pulled it off well. His voice even sounded a lot like the guy from the movie._

"Dude that........that was something else." Ron couldn't seem to form words for the amount of awe he felt.

"Thanks I get that a lot." he said with a smile. _Guess he wasn't expecting me to be that good._ After hearing the performance almost everyone who was still left got up and donated at least a dollar. After counting out the bills Ryan found he had nine dollars including the two the little girl had given him.

"Thank you folks now if you don't mind I'm gonna go get something to eat. I'll be right back." After putting everything back to where it was Ryan then lifted one side of the trunk so that is was standing on it's side almost reaching Ryan's head. That's when Ron noticed the straps that were on the side. Thinking back to a few seconds ago when the whole trunk was on it's side he had noticed the straps on the top of the trunk but hadn't thought to ask about them. Shouldering the straps Ryan then lifted it onto his back. Reaching down to pick up the amp and duffel bag Ryan headed for the entrance to the Bueno Nacho.

Rufus, who had been enveloped in music just as much as everyone else, suddenly remembered the entire reason for the trip. "Hey! Remember? Naco?"

"Huh oh yea. I guess we better get our food to before they close huh little buddy." A vigorously shaking head was his only reply.

Walking into the Bueno Nacho Ron could see that it was practically empty except for the trunk carrying teen. It was then that he realized that he didn't even know the guy's name. Walking up behind him Ron saw Ned give the man his change. Taking this as a sign that he was done ordering he asked, "So dude what's your name?"

Ryan couldn't help but smirk at the question. _How clueless is this guy? I'm wearing a name tag for crying out loud! _It took every bit of Ryan's will to not laugh directly in the other teen's face.

"So what they say about blonds is true then huh?" He said without turning to look at Ron.

"What are you talking about?"

"Heh the fact that blonds can't read." At this Ryan turns and points to the sticker name tags on his right side of his jacket. "Hi My Name Is _**Ryyaaan**_" he said slowly.

"Ahh man! I don't suppose you put that on as soon as you walked inside huh?" Ron said with a dejected point of his finger.

"Sorry man I've been wearing this name tag for about three months now. But if it helps the other one I only put on a few days ago though."

"Well my name's Ron and this", at the sign of his obvious introduction Rufus climbs onto Ron's shoulder, "is my best pal ever Rufus."

"Hmmmm Hiya" with a small wave.

"Whoa!" Not exactly able to jump back in surprise due to the amount of weight he was carrying Ryan could only waddle backwards a bit into the counter. Taking a second to breath and calm down Ryan looked the little pink....**thing** over.

"Wow he looks like a shaved prairie dog." taking a minute to think back he suddenly exclaimed. "Wait! So you're the one he was talking to out there right? Something about upping security or something. Man for a second there I thought you were crazy."

Rufus nodded surprised that the human had heard Ron's words from a good fifteen feet away.

Ignoring the fact that he had just been accused of being crazy Ron could only ask, "How did you hear that? I was pretty far away from you. Not to mention I was whispering and you were playing dancing taco man."

"Yea well my teachers always told me I had good ears. Hey you mind if I steal that dancing taco man bit I'm already starting to see a song form in my mind."

"Um sure I guess. Mind if I sit with you while we eat? Don't wanna sound like some kind of weirdo or anything, but I don't really enjoy eating alone."

"What about Rufus?"

"Yea funny thing about that is it seems not as many people enjoy watching naked mole rats eat Mexican food as much as me."

Laughing Ryan replied, "Sure man just make sure he doesn't touch **my **food alright? I don't know him that well yet." By this time Ryan's order was already up. Ron seeing that he didn't have any opens hands after picking up everything he had, offered to carry his tray to a table. Looking around Ryan suddenly headed over to the booth Ron and Kim usually sat in.

"Hey did you pick this particular booth for any reason?" Ron asked.

"It has a really nice view? Why some girl dump you here?" He asked with an inquisitive smirk.

"What?! No nothing like that."

"Some guy?" Ryan asked with a weird look on his face.

"Huh? What? No! It's just me and my best friend sit here all the time. Just seemed kinda weird is all."

"What? I'm not your best friend Ron?" he asked with a fake look of anger.

"What?! No I mean well maybe dude we just met and I...." Ryan interrupted.

"Dude. Dude! Calm down I know we just met jeez just having a little fun. Now you better go order before your little friend chews your ears off from hunger."

Looking at his shoulder Ron noticed Rufus impatiently tapping one of his hind paws waiting for Ron to order.

"Sorry little buddy. To make it up to you you can order an extra Naco hows that sound?"

"Hok'ay" followed by a thumbs up was his reply.

After ordering, waiting for the food, and then returning Ron found that Ryan was already well into his meal. _But he's not as fast us. _Tearing into the food Ron and Rufus quickly finished before Ryan had even started his last taco. With no conversation in sight and Ryan still eating Ron could only sit and think. _So I wonder what Kim is doing right now? Probably reading Jane Eyre so that when we read it tomorrow she wont be as confused as I am right now. _Ron openly sighed at his predicament. _What do I do? I can't openly ask Kim out. If I do that and she's not interested I'll look like the creepy lovesick best friend. _Groaning in frustration Ron dropped his head on the table grabbing the back of his head hoping to stop the mental anguish raging inside from leaking out.

"So what's she like?" came the nonchalant words from Ryan.

"Who?"

"The girl your obviously killing yourself over."

"How'd you know?"

"I've heard that groan and seen the whole head on table thing before. You either have A. a brainfreeze B. an alien parasite trying to suck the precious fluids from your head or C. Girl problems."

Another groan, "Man I wish it was A or B trust me I do."

"Yep most people do. So what's the problem?"

"I don't think I have enough time to explain everything."

"Well I've gotta keep playing for those people out there or I'm gonna be sleeping under an overpass tonight. If you hang around until I'm done I'll be more than willing to listen."

"Wai- What? Overpass? You don't have a place to stay?"

"What? Do I look like a millionaire who owns houses all over the country?"

"Well **if **you don't make enough money for aaaaa, motel I'm assuming, then you can stay at my place. My parents are gonna work late if not sleep at the office. Even if they did come home I don't think they would notice you as long as you don't bust out any monster jams in the guest room."

After finishing the last bite of his meal Ryan gathers the trash and then deposits it in a nearby trash bin. "Deal but no promises on the monster jam thing and **if **I do stay at your place I'll try to help you with you lady problems."

"Alright cool so how long you plan on staying?"

"Until I think the crowd gets sick of me" he said with a grin, "So maybe another hour or less."

­________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Forty-Five minutes later the last group of dinners left. Walking up to the Mexican teen Ron looked over his shoulder and asks, "So make enough money for a motel?"

Ryan silently counted the wad of bills in his hand and then sighed. "Not one I would want to stay in. Thirty-Nine bucks. Nice chunk of change, but not enough for a decent room. Here" Pulling out some ones and fives he hands them to Ron, "Fifteen dollars for the night how does that sound?"

Trying to give it back Ron replies, "Aww no man I can't accept this man I didn't ask for money."

Folding up the rest of the money and getting everything ready to leave Ryan looks at Ron as if he didn't noticed the outstretched hand at all.

"Yea and I didn't ask for you to put me up for free now did I, but you offered. So shut up, take the money, and help me with this bag will ya."

Sighing in defeat Ron bent over and picks up the duffel bag. Leading the way back to his house, since Ryan didn't know where it was, Ron suddenly couldn't help but think. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"So tell me about this girl. What's her name?"

_Man he is gonna freak out when he hears that my crush is the one and only Kim Possible._ "Her name's Kim. Kim Possible."

­________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Author's notes GO! So here is chapter 3 I hope the five people who read it enjoyed it very much. But I really need some reviews though please I can't tell whether I'm doing a good job or a bad job on this and it's driving me nuts. In the next chapter It should be primerily from Kim's POV. Also I will try and pick up the action in the next few chapter I've always been a slow writer in context to the pace of the story. So please review critisicm is greatly encouraged while flaming will be responded with a chainsaw shoved into a small cavity on your body. Also I'll probably be making small changes to the first chapters since I keep thinking of ideas. Sorry but they should either be very noticable changes so that you know what I changed. Or changes so small you won't know the difference. And again I apologize for the paragraph after the song Where Ron is think I just couldn't pull the scene together again I'm sorry.


End file.
